


Forever

by honeyblood



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-13 08:19:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3374399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeyblood/pseuds/honeyblood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After an argument with Abby, Clarke just wants to get away, so she goes to Grounders. There a local band, Dionysius, are playing and Clarke can't help but be drawn in by Bellamy, the bands' singer.</p>
<p> To note, I won't be adding anymore to this for the time being as I am currently lacking both in time and inspiration for a lengthy fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first short story I've written in months, and my first piece for The 100 fandom, so please be kind.

The music in Grounders was blaring, and Clarke could barely hear herself think- which if she was honest, was just how she wanted it. After her argument with Abby (she didn’t feel comfortable calling her Mom after…well, it didn’t bare thinking about) all she wanted to do was escape, and amongst the writhing bodies in the club she was doing all she could to do just that.

Emerging from the crowd, immediately in front of the stage, she took a deep breath. She was able to see clearly for a mere moment before everything went momentarily black, and the band began to make their way on stage. When she had made her way to the club early that night, she planned to stay only long enough to piss off Abby, but had decided to stay after hearing that the band would be on soon- after all nothing was better for forgetting than alcohol and music.

She took another swig from her drink just as the lights flashed back on, momentarily blinding her. As her eyes adjusted, she realised she was stood almost directly in front of the singer and a smile playing at the edges of her lips, she glanced up. Dark hair and a smattering of freckles, she practically had to force herself to look away, particularly after he caught her eye. He winked at her, and she felt her face flush as he turned toward the back of the stage. She stared down at her drink as they launched into their first song.

 Clarke would hardly say punk was her thing, but she couldn’t help but be enraptured by the band. She downed the last of her drink and dropped the plastic cup to the floor, leaving her hands free as she begun to dance. She wasn’t much of a dancer, but it wasn’t the type of music you really danced to, and intoxicated as she was she didn’t have any inhibitions about moving to the beat.

As the first song came to an end, the singer took a moment to breathe and behind him the drummer stood up, shouting into the crowd.

“I’m Raven, and this here is Bellamy,” she nodded toward the singer, “these two are Murphy, and Finn” she nodded to the bassist and guitarist respectively before continuing “and we are Dionysius.”

Sitting back down behind her drum kit she began the intro to their next song, and the singer- Bellamy- returned to the front of the stage, dragging a hand through his hair and knocking the microphone against his leg.

   As he began to sing, he would occasionally catch her eye.

_I’ve always had the sense, that I was split in two, it seems so complicated_

She couldn’t take her eyes off him as he approached the front of the stage, and as he reached the chorus and jumped into the crowd she was having trouble thinking straight- although it may well have been the drink.

_I’d lose myself forever_

_I’d lose myself forever_

As he reached the final line, he looked straight into her eyes- it felt like a challenge.

_I’d lose myself forever_

***

Following their set, most of the crowd started to disperse, but Clarke decided to stick around – she didn’t feel up to going home just yet. Sitting down to catch her breath, she felt a hand on her arm.

Turning around, she was prepared to punch whoever it was- figuring it was just another drunk douche who thought he had a chance in hell just ‘cause she’d had a bit to drink- but was surprised to see Bellamy looking at her.

“Don’t suppose you’d fancy a drink, Princess.”

The corners of his lips were turned up and she was very aware of the fact that even now she was facing him, his hand remained on her arm. Trying to keep calm, she bit down on her lip and took a deep breath before replying.

“Princess?” She tried to sound indigent, but probably sounded anything but.

He nodded, glancing down at her lips before replying, “Well I don’t know your name so…I’m Bellamy by the way.”

“Clarke…it’s Clarke.” God, she probably sounded like such an idiot. “It’s nice to meet you Bellamy, but, I should probably be going.”

She hated herself as she said it, but she was a coward at heart and the alcohol was starting to wear off. And his hand on her arm was really starting to distract her.

“Have somewhere to be, Clarke?”

As he spoke, she glanced up into his eyes, and suddenly she didn’t feel quite as much of a coward anymore. She saw the challenge in his eyes, and she couldn’t resist.

“Not exactly, just had enough of being here.”

There was a spark in his eyes that was drawing her to him.

“Well, would you like to go somewhere else? The band are having a party down the road, if you’re up for it?”

Honestly, Clarke hadn’t felt as alive in years as she twisted her arm in order to grab his hand. Pulling herself to her feet, she pulled him away from the bar.

“Where’s this party then?”

***

The walk to the apartment complex was long, and cold. Wearing only a dress, she had started shivering almost immediately upon exiting the heat of the club and was pleasantly surprised when he offered her his jacket half way there.

Her Dutch courage hadn’t entirely run out at this point, and she couldn’t resist making the most of it- she kissed him. Hand in his hair, she felt so damn alive. Suddenly, his hand was at the back of her neck, and he was biting her lip and when he pulled away his lips curled up into a smile and all she wanted to do was kiss him again. So she did.

They never did make it to the party in the end.


	2. Plowing into the Fields of Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few weeks after she first saw Dionysius, Clarke is visiting Grounders on a regular basis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to continue this story a bit longer because I liked the idea and I have a lot of time at the minute as I'm on a break from college. Hope you enjoy.

Back pressed up against the cold wall of the alley, with Bellamy’s hand tangled in her hair, Clarke was completely oblivious to everyone around her. He bit down on her lip, and wrapping her hand around the back of his neck she briefly wished they could just stay here forever.

In the back of her mind though, she knew that they should be heading inside soon- Dionysius were due on any minute and Bellamy had told the band they were just going out to grab a breath of fresh air, and in Bellamy’s case- a cigarette. Unfortunately (or fortunately she supposed, depending on your viewpoint) they had gotten rather distracted, and Bellamy was showing no signs of wanting to go back inside.

Pulling away, she was very aware of the fact that if they left it much longer Raven would have no qualms about coming outside and hauling Bellamy back in- she’d looked ready to kill him last time.

“Bell, we need to go back inside.”

Leaning down, he began to kiss her neck, clearly choosing to ignore her. It wasn’t the best of ideas.

Within moments Raven was rattling through the side door, a venomous look in her eyes.

“Bellamy you absolute ass!”

Stepping away from Clarke, there was a genuine flash of fears in Bellamy’s eyes. Raven was pretty intimidating at the best of times, and despite only having known her for a few weeks, Clarke was acutely aware of the fact that if there’s one thing you don’t want to do, it’s getting on the bad side of Raven Reyes.

As she stalked forward, Clarke could practically feel the frustration radiating off her.

“We are due on in two fucking minutes! If you want this band to have any sort of success you need to fix the fuck up, and haul your ass inside.”

By this point, Raven was right up in Bellamy’s face and he looked, well, terrified. Luckily, she didn’t seem to want to waste any further effort on him today and, still scowling, she made her way back inside. It was abundantly clear that she expected them to follow, which after pressing a quick kiss to her forehead, Bellamy did.

***

It didn’t take long for Clarke to follow, but by the time she was inside the band were already on. Through the side door was a small room immediately behind the stage, containing a ragged sofa and a large collection of alcohol. Grabbing a bottle of beer, she turned around to find two teenagers stumbling in, dragging a third behind them.

She couldn’t help but smile as she realised who it was. Octavia and Monty, both clearly having had some to drink themselves, were struggling to drag Jasper inside. She’d met the three last week at a party, following Dionysius’ set. It appeared that the party she had been invited to that first night was a regular event.

“How much have you had Jasper?” she asked, struggling to keep the laugh out of her voice.

All three looked up at her then. They’d clearly been too preoccupied with the task at hand to notice her presence in the room, but as they realised who it was, the three smiled- clearly relieved it wasn’t Bellamy or, worse, Raven.

“Clarke! You’re here again.”

Jasper unsteadily escaped the supporting hold of his friends as he called out to her, and began to haphazardly manoeuvre himself in her direction. Having made it half way there, he collapsed onto the sofa.

She didn’t reply, just laughed as he drunkenly stared at the ceiling. It was fairly obvious the three of them weren’t anywhere old enough to be drinking, but no-one else seemed to question it so she thought it best to let it be, after all, she’d only known them a few weeks.

Looking back to the door, she was unsurprised to see Lincoln arriving. Lincoln was Octavia’s, quite significantly, older boyfriend and, from the argument she had heard last time all of them were together, she gathered Bellamy was not a fan.

By this point, Dionysius’ set was nearing an end. They were typically only on for about 20 minutes as most of the songs lasted just 2 minutes. Through the wall, she could hear their set closer, Plowing into the Field of Love.

_All these brash young studs_

_They have no idea what it’s like up here_

All of a sudden Clarke really wished she was out there in the audience. She’d never really appreciated how amazing live music could be before- sure she’d been to concerts, but it was normally just her and her friends, stood at the back of the audience. The feeling of being at the front of one of Dionysius’ sets though, looking up at Bellamy, it was on another world.

_I am plowing into the field of love_

***

When the band finally return backstage, the first thing Clarke does is grab Bellamy. She lifts up onto her tiptoes, and she sees his smile as she leans in to kiss him. Pulling out of the kiss, they remain close, and she knows her face is probably flushed red- she’s never been one for the dramatic- but somehow, she can’t bring herself to care.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lyrics were taken from Iceage again, Plowing into the Field of Love (I really love this band). Feel free to comment, and kudos are most certainly appreciated. PS. I know that you generally spell it ploughing, but the band spell it plowing, so I went with it throughout.  
>  Check out [my tumblr](http://nodding0ff.tumblr.com)

**Author's Note:**

> The song I used in this was Forever by Iceage. I didn't have anyone check this before hand so apologies if there were any mistakes. Constructive criticism welcome.  
> Check out [my tumblr](http://nodding0ff.tumblr.com)


End file.
